That Butler, In A Story
by superwholock1
Summary: After a long days work, Ciel and Sebastian get ready for bed. Before Sebastian leaves Ciel's room, he finds his English project on his nightstand and reads it. What he reads in his story makes Sebastian feel very happy


It was a long, stressful day for Ciel and Sebastian. They went shopping all day, for clothes and for groceries. Ciel complained that he wanted new shirts and more snacks and more everything, Sebastian never liked hearing the thirteen year old whine and whine about every possible thing so he brought everything the little boy desired. Ciel knew he was spoiled and that's why he acted the way he did.

It has been a hundred and twenty-five years since Ciel joined Sebastian in becoming a demon. Over the years, Sebastian has found himself coming to care for Ciel a more than a young master, more like a father would his son. He doesn't know if Ciel feels the same way, he hoped so. He would hate to assume something that wasn't true.

They came back a little later than usual. Ciel fell asleep in the car and so Sebastian had to carry him back to their house along with all the bags of items they had. It wasn't hard for someone like him.

He set the bags down after he closed the door. He walked into Ciel's room and gently set the small boy on his bed. Sebastian gave a tiny smile at him, he looked absolutely adorable when he slept and you would never tell that he was more of a little devil than he let on. Sebastian started to take off his shoes and then his coat, and then his shirt and pants. He then went over to the boy's closet and got his pajamas.

Walking back over to the sleeping boy, he slowly put on his pajamas. Sebastian tucked him in and then turned to walk away to put everything away. He stopped when he saw Ciel's English project resting on his nightstand. His teachers always told Sebastian how smart Ciel was at the conferences, Sebastian was never so proud before. His English teacher highly praised Ciel's ability to write stories. Sebastian asked Ciel what he writes his stories about and Ciel would shrug and say:

"People."

Sebastian would also ask if he could read one of them, since they get such good reviews, Ciel blushed and shook his head. Sebastian simply dismissed it as the boy being shy.

Sebastian was also surprised at the amount of friends he was making. Ciel was never the one to be social and he was always such a wallflower; when Ciel gets dismissed from school, Sebastian always watches when he sees a fellow student approach Ciel and ask him if he's attending this that and the third after school, or the weekend. He's even seen Ciel getting approached by girls. Sebastian was happy to see Ciel making friends.

Sebastian was looking at the English project. He didn't want to invade Ciel's privacy, the boy did say he couldn't read it but Sebastian was very interested to see what goes on in his head. He couldn't take it anymore, he took the papers off of the nightstand and started reading it.

_The Young Master and His Butler, Written by Ciel Phantomhive _

_In the late 1800s, there lived a boy. He wasn't more than thirteen years of age, yet, he was burdened with so much. His parents died when he was younger. Their manor caught on fire and the only survivor was that little boy. _

_The death of his parents made him sad. He knew that the fire wasn't an accident and it made him very angry. He was stricken with a burning hatred of everybody and everything. _

_The boy's house was rebuilt, and in due time, he returned to it. With him came a man. That man was his butler. Without his butler, he would have been dead on many occasions. _

_The butler, he was very loyal to the boy, even calling him "Young Master", all the time, never telling his Young Master no or saying he couldn't do that. Risking his life for the boy that didn't care if he died or not. How much more faithful can a person get? _

_That butler, always waking his Young Master up in the morning, never a minute too late or too early, always cooking the best dishes for his Young Master. The butler and the Young Master shared the house with four other people; his maid, his cook, his gardener, and the other butler. He thought them all incompetent. If it wasn't for his butler, the house would have been destroyed a long time ago. The Young Master was proud of his butler. _

_The thing is, the Young Master didn't know much about his butler, nor did he care. His butler was only there for the Young Master's benefit, his pawn, and that's all. _

_He didn't care about how his butler felt, he didn't care if his butler ate or slept, all that mattered was that he was there when he was called. His butler never failed to do just that. _

_Though he would watch his butler when he thought no one was around. His butler was obsessed with cats. Any feline that walked his way, he had to pet them. The cats loved him just as well. _

_Young Master always thought that his butler was weird. His other servants thought the same. _

_He would never sit on a couch or his bed when he reads a book. He would always sit on the floor and hold his book in a weird way. He would hum to himself and then when asked what he was humming, he would blush and then walk away. Even the few times the Young Master would see his butler eat, he would hold his knife and fork in a weird way. _

_The Young Master made the mistake in calling his butler weird, along with other hurtful words. His butler frowned and then walked out of the room, whispering, "Yes..My Lord..." _

_He sounded sad. The Young Master was worried. His butler never showed his feelings, the Young Master didn't even know if he had any. Now he did. _

_He felt bad so he followed his butler to his room and heard him playing a rather melancholy song on his violin (he was highly skilled). This also made the Young Master feel a pang of guilt. He didn't mean to hurt his butler's feelings. _

_Later on, his butler told him that he was always picked on and he was called weird a lot. It hurts his butler's feelings a lot when he was called such a thing was. He knew that he was odd, he didn't want to be reminded of it. _

_The Young Master and his butler made up, and then his butler made him his favorite dish. _

_you see, he was simply one hell of a butler. _

_~The End_

Sebastian looked at the sleeping boy tucked in under his covers with wide, red eyes. He wrote his stories about them from all those years ago.

Sebastian put the paper down and walked over to him. He ran a hand through his blue locks and then gave him a peck on the forehead. He gave a smirk and then whispered,

"Someone just earned themselves chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow morning..."

And then walked out the room after giving Ciel one last glance. Thankful for that little boy coming into his life.


End file.
